Love Forever And Always
by peace4ev1296
Summary: James and Lily are in their seventh year at year at Hogwarts. With death eater attacks, one involing a poor Lily Evans, Lily is drived into insanity, but will she ever be able to come out?
1. Chapter 1

Love Forever And Always-

Chapter One:

James's Pov

Lily Evan's was the beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life, and I love her more than life itself, the only problem is that Lily doesn't seem to feel the same way, to her we're just friends. Hopefully as this is my last year at Hogwarts, I can change her mind.

"JAMES! SIRIUS! COME ON WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS! IT'S 10:30, AND WE NEED TO LEAVE FOR TRAIN STATION SOON!" I can hear my Mum shouting from the bottom of the stairs.

" Sirius, come on dude wake up..." I say to my best friend, for he is always impossible to wake up. " You don't want to miss the train for Hogwarts!"

" mmmm?... I'm….. cominngggg…!" he replies sleepily.

Lily's POV

" Good-bye honey, we will see you next break, and don't forget to write to us often!" says Mum "Petunia! Say god-bye to your sister why don't you?"

"BYE FREAK! HAVE FUN AT YOUR FREAK SCHOOL, WITH YOUR FREAK FRIENDS!" it's not surprising Petunia would say something like that, ever since I got my letter from Hogwarts, this is how she always acted towards me. But she my sister, and I still love her, so as time passed, I got use to her comments towards me- well kind of.

"Bye Mum, Dad, Tuney." And I head on the Hogwarts Express, to wait to see who the Head Boy I'll be working with all year is.

"Hey Lily" I hear Potter say, walking in.

"Hey, congrats! It seems as though you're the Head Boy, which is a great achievement for anyone." Still having my head in the book I'm reading.

" Yeah, I thought it was a mistake, and even asked Dumbledore himself, but he assured me that indeed I'm the Head Boy this year, but it's no surprise you're the Head Girl, for anyone would think it's you who deserved the position" Potter says smirking.

It's not that I don't like him, for I do! He's a really nice guy. I just never really talk to him that much.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Forever and Always-

Chapter Two-

Lily's POV

So far, the past couple months at Hogwarts have been a blast, and I have gotten a fancy to Potter. He's really amazing, when you get to know him. Gosh! I never thought I would feel this way about James, but you can't choose who you love. Wait- love? Do I love him? He's a great friend, but do I love him as more than a friend? The more I thought about it, the more I realized I loved him. I really did love James Harold Potter.

BAM! I hear the sound of a door kicking open and windows crashing. Before I knew it, I was captured by a death eater. He was dragging me into the room of requirement. Why? I just want this to end! A hour passed, as I was beaten, and raped. He left me on the floor crying, left me to die.

I get dressed, bearing the pain, and exit to find some help, there I fall as I see James running towards me.

"LILY! LILY! WHAT HAPPENED?" he cries out in worry.

" deathhhhh…eateerrrrrr….." I reply weakly " Notttt….goinggg..tooo…makeee…it …."

"LILY! NO YOU'RE NOT DYING ON ME! IM TAKING YOU TO THE IMFIRMARY! LILY BEAR WITH ME!" he says, picking me up bridal-style.

" I…lovveeeeee….youuuuu.." I say as I close my eyes, knowing I need help soon, or it will be too late

James's POV

It's been weeks seen I took Lily to the infirmary, and I haven't left since I took her here. I love her, and when she finally loves me back, she get attacked. Lily can't die. I can't live on without her, Lily is the only for me.

" Madam Pomfrey how is she?" I say worried for the love of my life.

" Not good, she had some serious beating, and was raped, it sound's like. Lily's physical injuries will be healed, but the attack drove her into insanity- poor girl. She's going out her mind, reliving the attack over and over, and nothing helps. Not only that, but her parents died yesterday too, she only has her sister left, but from what Dumbledore told me, her sister isn't too bright, and wants nothing to do with Lily." Pomfrey states.

"Lily?..." I say as I walk over to her bed. She's sitting there rocking herself, muttering the attack.

" No use boy, she's been like that since she got here, I told you before she is driven into insanity, and there's no help for her. If it's like this in a few days, I will have no choice but to take her to St. Mungo's for her to spend for her lifetime." Pomfrey says, as she has tried everything on Lily.

"Lily…. Pease come back from this world your mind is in, I love you so much Lily, and if you come back I promise with all my heart, I won't ever let you go through pain. Your parents would want you to move on, and heal from your attack. Lily don't do this to yourself! I LOVE YOU GOD DAMNIT! PLEASE LILY!" I cry, for Lily doesn't deserve this, she deserves the best.

I see Lily come to a stop, and a half an hour later she turns to me as she says, "James, I feel so alone! I love you too James but I need you right now" tears are streaming down her cheeks, as I look into her eyes, I see pain, and sorrow. She's back, in her right state of mind, otherwise she wouldn't realize I was here.

" LILYYY! YOUR BACK, THANK GOD! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU! LILY IT'S OKAY, YOUR NOT ALONE! LILY, I AM HERE FOR YOU!" I say running back to her side.

"James promise to love me forever and always?" she says hugging me.

"Lily Evans, I James Harold Potter, will love you as much as one can love forever and always, every minute, of every day, I promise you that." As with that all the pain and hurt, and sorrow in her eyes goes away, and gets replaced by love, and care, for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Forever And Always,

Chapter Three:

Epilogue from Lily's POV:

"Lily are you ready?" I hear my friend Alice say.

"Of course. James is my one, and only one. I love him more than life itself" I reply as I open the door, and start to walk down the aisle, in my white dress. At the end, I can see James, waiting for me, soon we will become one.

" Do you, Lily Evans, take James Harold Potter, to love, and cherish, in sickness, and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the pastor says.

"I do" I reply anxiously.

" Do you, James Harold Potter, Lily Evans, to love, and cherish, in sickness, and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the pastor repeats to James.

" I do" James says with a smile on his face.

" Now with the power invested in me, I give to you Lily, and James Potter! You may now kiss the bride" calls the pastor from cheers within the audience, and James, and I share a kiss, that unites us together, as husband, and wife. We walk down the aisle, to start this new path in our life together.

For James, I love him as much as one can love another, forever, and always, every minute of every day.

And James loves me as much as one can love another, forever, and always, every minute of every day.

For when you love someone, truly love them, it's love forever and always.


End file.
